BBTERRA
by BlAcKTiTaN1
Summary: What happens when titans leave the tower, while Beast boy and Terra have stay behind. Read and find out. Rated T. Oneshot


BBTERRA

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.

Titans had left the tower couple of days ago to fight the Brotherhood of evil. Before they left Robin had ordered for Terra and Beast boy to stay behind and protect the city. Neither Terra or Beast boy Complained about it as they liked spending some quality time with each other and even if they did disobeyed their leaders order, they would have gotten ridiculous punishments like 10 extra hours of training a week.

It was a quiet evening for 2 of the remaining titans. Beast boy an terra were currently sitting in the main room. They were really bored as there was nothing to do. Eventually an idea struck Beast boy.

BEAST BOY: "Terra, would you like to watch a movie with me" he asked, staring at her. She was resting her head on his lap. She thought about it and nodded in agreement as there was nothing better to do.

TERRA: "What movie do you have in mind" she asked lazily.

He thought about this for a moment. A wicked smile spread on his face as he said "how about Wicked Scary 2" he knew that she was scared of horror films and hide herself behind him, to which he didn't mind. He actually loved being close to her.

She paled slightly, as those 4 words left his mouth. "cant we watch something else" she half whined.

He smiled and said, "no, because we have seen all of the other movies"

TERRA: "Fine" she pouted, crossing her arms to her chest.

BEAST BOY: "aww don't worry i'll protect you if you get scared" he teased, while setting up the movie. He sat back down onto the couch and pressed play.

She decided to ignore his teasing. Soon she lied back down onto the couch and rested her head back onto his lap. A content smile spread on Beast boys face as he felt Terra get comfortable on his lap. He decided to be a bit daring, he draped his arm around her waist to see how she would react to that. To his surprise, she placed her hand on top of his and sighed contently.

Beast boy felt his cheeks heat up. 'what am I so embarrassed about' he thought. He was happy that Terra didn't see his face.

Over the course of 5 months they have become even closer friends than with any other titan. They were practically inseparable as They did everything together, wether it was fighting crime, shopping or even watching a movie like they were doing just now. If a stranger saw them, he would have most certainly mistaken them for a couple.

Beast boy may have been watching the movie, but his mind was somewhere else. He was thinking about a certain geomancer, that was lying on the semi circular couch. He has been thinking about her for quite some time now.

He was thinking about, how their friendship had developed since she was released from her rocky prison. 'I wonder what would she do if I told her that I might just like her more than a friend' he wondered to himself, while repeatedly stealing quick glances at her. He just wished that he could reach down and kiss her soft and tender lips. She was so close, yet so far.

His thoughts were cut short by he loud scream that came from the movie. He felt Terra tensed up, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his stomach. She didn't care if it looked awkward, she felt quite comfortable and safe when she was around him.

Beast boys face was as red as a tomato. Moments after he somewhat regained his composure as he smiled at her and said "It's alright Terra. It's just a movie", placing his hand on her back. He started rubbing circles around her back in attempts to calm her down. She liked when he did that.

"I don't care. It's quite scary" she replied boldly, not letting go of him. He didn't mind her being so close to him. They sat there like that for couple of minutes before he felt her relax into him and eventually let go of him. She then turned back around and rested her head back down onto his lap.

She really wasn't interested watching the movie no more as her thoughts had drifted off to the same place where Beast boys had gone earlier, except she was thinking about Beast boy. She had developed a crush on him just days after she was released from her stony prison. He was always kind to her and that's what she liked about him. She knew that he wouldn't like her that way after she betrayed him, or at least thats what she thought.

An hour later the movie ended, as they were sitting in a comfortable silence now. Beast boy was first to break the silence with an idea. "Hey Terra, I've got an idea"

She looked at him, playful smile spreading across her lips "Oh no, Beast boy has an idea. Is the world finally ending" she teased.

"Hey" he said, playfully shoving her shoulder.

"So what's your big idea" she asked, poking his chest.

BEAST BOY: "How about we play a game" he suggested

Terra raised an eyebrow. "What game do you have in mind"

Beast boy pushed her off his lap. Terra mentally pouted, that she was not able to rest her head on him anymore. "How about truth or dare" he suggested with a wicked smile.

Her face brightened up considerably as she asked "Just 2 of us"

'No us 2 and silkie. Of course 2 of us' he thought sarcastically. "Yes, just 2 of us, I mean if you want to" he answered.

She felt her cheeks staring to heat up. She looked away from him, in hopes of covering her blush. It has become lot more common for her to blush around him. "Yeah, sure lets play" she managed to respond, with a hint of nervousness in her tone.

Her mind once again wandered off again. She couldn't stop thinking about him.

Beast boy waved his hand in front of her. "Earth to Terra. Come in Terra"

she snapped out of her trance. "what" she asked in a slightly confused tone.

"you kinda spaced out there. Are you ok" he asked with a hint of concern.

TERRA: "Yeah im fine. Why dont you start"

It was Beast boys turn to space out as he stared into those deep blue eyes. 'God she's beautiful. I love how her blue eyes match perfectly with her blonde hair and cheery attitude. Only if she knew, that I like her more than a friend, but im sure she wouldn't like me the same way' he thought sadly.

His thoughts were broken by Terra as she was waving her hand infront of hid face. "hey you kinda just spaced out there" terra giggled.

"oh uh ok Terra truth or dare" he finally managed to ask

She pretended to think for a moment, as she put her finger on her lip and stared at the ceiling 'I could go with truth, but nahh' she thought as she finally said dare

An evil smirk spread across his face as he said "I dare you to go into Ravens room and paint all of her cloaks pink"

he tried to suppress his laughter as he saw his friends face pale considerably. Raven would most certainly kill me if I even went close to her room 'she thought. Raven and Terra still didn't get along, even after 5 months. "Can I change to truth instead" she asked with huge sad eyes, staring into his.

'I have got to make her stop doing that. God she is cute when she does that' he knew that he couldn't resist that face, so he nodded and said "ok but you cant change it back"

She had a victory grin plastered on her face. She knew that he was a sucker to that face. "sure" she giggled

Beast boy started to look around, trying to find something to ask for.

BEAST BOY: "What is your favourite music type" he asked randomly as he had nothing else to ask

Terra was slightly dissapointed by his question. She was hoping for something a little more different, but responded anyway "rock"

TERRA: "Ok Beast boy, truth or dare"

"Dare" he answered bravely, not knowing what she might have up her sleeve.

Terra stared at the floor and started to blush furiously as there was only one thing she wanted for him to do, but she was too afraid to ask him, so instead she dared him to eat a piece of Cyborgs meat.

Beast boy gasped in horror. "You're one evil woman. Do you know that" he said in mock anger.

Terra just grinned at him and said "Yep, thats me. The most evil person out there" shoving him towards the fridge.

Beast boy stood up, turning around and stomped towards the fridge. He took out a piece of bacon. He cringed as he picked up a piece of bacon and bit into it. Terra burst out laughing as she saw his facial expression. He took a smallest bite in the world as if it would kill him, if he took any bigger bite. He put the bacon back in the fridge and sat back down onto the couch and asked. "truth or dare"

"truth" she responded after her laughter died down. She knew he would want revenge for what she just did to him.

BEAST BOY: "Out of all the titans, do you like anybody more than a friend?" he asked

Terra shifted uncomfortably, blushing like mad. She refused to meet his gaze and said "yes I do"

BEAST BOY: "Who is he" he asked, a wave of sadness rush over him.

Terra then met his gaze and said "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait for next turn. truth or dare"

He was about to say dare until he remembered what she dared him to do earlier. "Truth"

Terras curiosity got best of her as she asked. "out of me, Starfire and Raven, do you like one of us more than a friend."

Now it was Beast boys turn to blush again. Terra noticed his blush and started to smile like a jackass. She was happy because now she knew that she might have a chance with him "I take by your blushing, the answer is yes"

Beast boy nodded quietly and stuttered. "T-terra truth or dare"

TERRA: "truth"

BEAST BOY: "does your crush live in this tower" he asked with a hint of hope in his eye.

She was becoming more nervous with each passing second. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words had failed her, so she nodded instead, avoiding eye contact with him. "truth or dare"

BEAST BOY: "dare"

She decided to put all of her fears and doubts aside and make the first move. She didn't want to wait no more, "I-I dare you to kiss me" she said, staring at the ground, not wanting to see his reaction. She started to feel more nervous as the silence blanketed the room.

If Beast boy blushed bad earlier, it was nothing compared to how much he was blushing right now. He couldn't believe that his long time crush was asking him to kiss her. He had been dreaming about this for a long time. He realised that it must Be him, who she had a crush on.

He shifted closer to her and leaned in, closer to her lips. When their lips were couple of inches apart, Terra decided to close her eyes and lean forward, closing the gap between them. Beast boy froze for a moment, when he felt her lips touching his, but he eventually relaxed into it. He snaked his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him as she brought her hands to his head.

All these months of fear and doubt were washed away by such a simple movement, but it meant so much for both of them.

Beast boy felt Terras tongue brush against his lips, begging for entrance. Beast boy opened his mouth and let her explore inside of his mouth. He responded by doing a same thing. Soon their tongues started to battle for dominance as Terra started to play with his hair.

Couple of minutes after, they broke apart with a small gasp as the need for air became aparent. They were trying to catch their breath back as Beast boy decided to finally confess his feelings to her. He was now certain that she liked him more than a friend.

He cupped her cheek, trying to get her to look at him as he confessed. "Terra, I love you. I have since the day I met you, but I didn't say anything because I was afraid that you might not return the feelings"

Terra stared at Beast boy, feeling of joy and happiness washed over her as she realized, what he had just said. 'I can't believe it, my one and only love loves me' she felt like she was going to faint from happiness. She started to grin madly and pulled him into another deep kiss. Once they broke apart Terra said "Beast boy I love you to. I have for a while now, but I thought that you didn't like me because-"

Beast boy shut her up by placing his finger on her lips and said "It doesn't matter what happened in the past. What matters is now"

Terra couldn't agree more. She pushed him onto the couch and lied on top of him. She rested her head onto his chest and sighed contently. After about an hour Terra felt her eyelids staring To close. She gave Beast boy a one final kiss and said "goodnight. I love you". Terra fell asleep, Beast boy put his arm around her waist protectively to bring her closer to him. He soon followed her into the land of the dreams.

-Next morning-

It was 7 in the morning. Titans had returned from the mission about an hour ago as the lead turned up to be a false lead. They all headed back to their room, before they decided to go back to the main room.

Cyborg was the first one to arrive into the main room. When he entered the room, he saw Terra and Beast boy sleeping on the couch. Beast boy had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist as if she was his last life line, while terra was lying on top of him. She was resting her head on his chest with a content smile. Both of her hands were resting on Beast boys shoulders.

As Cyborg headed into the kitchen, he chuckled to himself. 'It's about time they got together. It was so painfully obvious that they liked each other, that it would have been a crime to deny it'

a mischievous smirk spread across his face as he realised that it would make a great blackmail material if he took a picture right now. He walked in front of the couch and started to take couple of pictures with a camera that was built into his arm. 'This is going to be great stuff' he chuckled mentally.

As cyborg took another picture, the flash of the camera made Terra shift. She tried to get into more comfortable position. When she finished moving about, her hand had subconsciously lowered down close to his. Cyborg gasped. 'Eww that is disgusting on so many levels' he thought with a disgusted look on his face, 'but this would be the ultimate blackmail material' realising that this would be a best way to blackmail them and make them his personal slaves for life. He took one more picture.

Beast boy stirred to the flash that came from the camera. When he saw Cyborg taking pictures, he started to blush furiously, but that wasn't the most embarrassing bit. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words failed him. When he glanced down at Terra, he saw where one of her hands were placed. He felt like dying from embarrassment. He just wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Cyborg would never let him live this down. He tried to move, but couldn't as the sleeping beauty was on top of him.

He shook Terra, in hopes to wake her up, so he could beat up Cyborg for doing this to him. "Terra wake up" he said quietly.

"I don't want to" she groaned, snuggling even closer into him, wrapping both hands around his neck. Beast boy was as red as a tomato 'can this get any more embarrassing' he though.

He shook her again "We should really get up" he said bit louder than previously

"shut up, I'm quite comfortable here" she said sleepily.

"Cyborg is here. He has been taking pictures of us" he said, trying to convince Terra to get up

She barely registered what he had just said and responded "screw him, well beat him up later" with that she attempted to fall back into deep slumber.

CYBORG: "Just goes to show you, who's the dominant one in the relationship" he said between the fits of laughter, before he decided to leave the main room.

BEAST BOY: "Shut up" he shouted quietly after him.

Terra groaned as she slapped her hand across his mouth and said "Shut up already, I'm trying to enjoy a nice morning, but I can't if you keep on opening your mouth"

He moved her hand slightly away from his mouth "Fine, whatever you say my queen" he sighed, giving up, trying to fall back asleep as he loved her too much to ruin her morning. Afterall she was right about one thing, they most certainly could beat him up later for this, if they wanted to.

As long as he had her close to him, he didn't care if the entire world blew up. He closed his eyes and let the sleep take over once again.

And thats when rest of the team had found them sleeping on the couch couple of hours later. Starfire squealed in delight. "wonderful, they have found their love for each other" she exclaimed.

Robin nodded and said "yeah. Lets go so they can have some privacy" he ushered Raven and Starfire out of the main room.

-End-

A/N: Sorry I was meant to be writing 'A NEW START' story until this story started to bug me, so I thought I should write this story down while it was fresh in my head.

As usual reviews would be appreciated :)


End file.
